


Face To Face

by hunters_retreat



Series: Window to Window [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation is a relationship right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was that Jensen knew what he wanted.  Hell, he had it every night, if you considered  voyeuristic masturbation to be a meaningful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face To Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Tomorrow Night](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/204116.html) and followed by [Send for Me](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/235304.html). 

  

  
Jensen sighed softly as he raised his wine glass to the circle of people that surrounded him.  God he hated this sort of thing.  As much as Jensen loved art and being able to enjoy the museums and galleries of the city he hated playing tour guide.  Thankfully Danni was there to take on the roll.  They’d already had dinner and Jensen was free of any real obligation but they were Danni’s old college friends and he figured he owed it to his best friend to stick around a little while longer.

“We have a new artist in the space next door.”  Danni said, drawing his attention from the piece he was currently looking at. 

“Yeah?  Something interesting?”

“Something you might like.”  Danni said with a wink. 

He rolled his eyes because if she was trying to set him up with another artist he might try to strangle himself.  Why she thought his relationship status was her problem to solve was beyond him.  Where she got the idea he might be interested in one of her clients was past him as well. 

It wasn’t really that dating was a problem.  Jensen was attractive, he was successful, and knew how to carry himself.  He was caring and he liked to think funny from time to time.  Dating wasn’t the problem.  The problem was that Jensen knew what he wanted.  Hell, he had it every night, if you considered voyeuristic masturbation to be a meaningful relationship.

“Something or someone Danni?”  He asked.

She smirked, but didn’t answer as she turned to walk out the door into the space they’d annexed last year.  The lobby was darker than the rest of the space and it made the lighting on the art in the main section of the gallery more dramatic. 

His mouth dropped open as he took in the art, the bold strokes and heated figured that danced in firelight and shadow on the walls.  He knew these pieces.  He’d watched their creation from across the way. 

“Jensen?”  Danni put a hand on his arm but at the same time the artist looked up from across the room.  There was no mistaking the way his eyes widened.

He knew.  He’d always known the beauty of the artist, the sculpted figure and light of his eyes, but he’d never been able to see the exact color of his eyes or the dimples that lit his face as he smiled across the room at him.  He took a step forward and Jensen took one back. 

The closest thing he’d ever come to having a relationship since he’d moved to LA was jacking-off to some guy painting nude across the way.  He wasn’t ready to come face to face with that.  He wasn’t ready for the chance that this meeting would ruin that.  He wasn’t ready for the change that this meeting could change them into something so much more.

He took another step back, and another, ignoring the way Danni called his name.  He turned, moving quickly but doing his best to keep from running down the street.  He made it half way down the block before he had to stop, his legs shaking too bad to keep moving.  He pressed his head against the glass window of an empty store front, biting back the fear that it would all change now, that whatever this was, whatever they had, window to window, might be destroyed by meeting face to face. 

 


End file.
